User blog:Commander Church/Infinity Arc Setup Post I
Hey Hey Hey! Are you sick of those immortals ruining your day? Are you looking to BE an immortal for a period of time? Well all your answers lie here in the Infinity Arc, coming soon to a CrossoverRP near you! This arc is heavily based on the Infinity Blade trilogy of mobile games, and if you are not aware of the lower, I havesome useful links right here to summarize it enough for this arc to make sense --> http://infinityblade.wikia.com for specifics and research, and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9XWMK7uicE for an...extremely basic...lore summary. feel free to look up anything mentioned in that video in the wiki link provided. I will also note that the video only overs Infinity Blade I and II, not Infinity Blade 3. This is actually good, as the Infinity Arc will be loosely based on the events of Infinity Blade III, so a review's helpfulness would be debatable. Once you have reviewed, there comes the main reason for this blog post; deathless characters. As mentioned in the review above, and on the wiki in more detail, Deathless are more or less "true" immortals, who can heal their wounds, can live without food or water, fight with amazing skill, and are reborn in new bodies elsewhere in their personal lairs or whatever if a skilled individual manages ot kill them. For more info on the Deathless, have another link here --> http://infinityblade.wikia.com/wiki/The_Deathless . Although many existing characters will be involved, we need people to take command of some of the new and temporary Deathless; an entire arc cannot be run by two people (Marq and I), so I figures I should put up a "sign up sheet" per say. Following is a list of the Deathless who are known to be in the arc, and those who may or may not be (unsure as of yet). The list will most likely evolve and change as the Arc draws nearer, btu feel free to request a role you feel like you'd be good at, based on the link provided or information from the wiki. Please be aware that requesting the character does not guarantee you that character, it just helps assign roles. Of course, if only one person requests someone, they will most likely have them. If multiple requests for one character arise, Marq and I will think in a deep, mediative state concerning the workings of the universe itself to determine who the best fit would be. Someone can control more than one Deathless, just be aware that the Infinity Blade and its "copies" will be a major plot point in this arc. Most will not survive. In fact, all but two or three are -probably- gonna die. But hey, you get to be an immortal-except-for-some-weapons badass. Da List (Title(s) / Current Name - User) Bold = Claimed, Italicized = Interested/Qualified (More Than One Possible) Ausar The Vile (Formerly) / Siris - Commander Church Isa - Evodvi The God King / Raidriar - Commander Church The Worker of Secrets / Galath - Freelancer Tucker The Killer of Dreams / Therin - Marquis-B589 Mistress of the End / Lelindre - Alien-king, High Lord of House Ix / Thane - Alien-king Deathless Bloodmage / Oslim - Marquis-B589 Soulless Terror / Ausar - Marquis-B589 Soulless Raidriar - Commander Church Questions go in the comments below Until next update! 02:10, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts